


Bad dreams

by Esteicy



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus didn't have nightmares so often but when he had them they were pretty bad...but at least he had people in his life ready to comfort him after one.
Relationships: Blackagar Boltagon & Maximus Boltagon, Maximus Boltagon/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necropede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/gifts).



> Hey! This is a birthday present for my friend Tomo, sorry I took a little longer I didn't have my computer yesterday so I couldn't write. 
> 
> This is both a Boltagon siblings cute moment and a Maximus/Pietro cute moment, both relationships I know we love and also both are based in our roleplay AU.

The young prince Blackagar opened his eyes when he heard the door opening, his sleep was really easy to disturb, he believed it made sense since a royal could be always in risk even in their bed. But it didn’t take much before he noticed there was no danger, a little figure was coming in making him turn on the lamp.

“Ah…you were sleeping?” his baby brother asked, he nodded but shrugged to let him know it was fine, then tilted his head with clear confusion…there was something wrong?

The younger boy came to the bed while playing with his hands, habit that Blackagar found really cute.

“Sorry I just…I had…well I had…”

“ _Bad dream_?” he signed, the language they slowly were inventing came really handy for situations like this.

“Yes…bad dream” he repeated the gesture to make sure that was in fact what his brother meant, looking away ashamed “I know…I’m too old but…” he blushed thinking about the way father told him he was immature for wanting to sleep with his brother after a nightmare, that he wasn’t a baby anymore.

Blackagar frowned and immediately moved, opening the bed for him and inviting him to get in.

“ _Not old, never old_ ” then opened his arms offering a hug.

The boy smiled and quickly came to hug him hard, feeling safe between his arms. Blackagar patted his back to get his attention and showed him some signs.

“ _I love you, little brother_ ”

Max blushed again and covered both of them with the blankets, closing his eyes hard.

“I love you too dummy…now turn off the lights and sleep!”

He smiled with tenderness and did as asked, kissing his hair and holding him during the whole night.

Maximus just loved to feel protected after a bad dream, knowing his brother was there made him feel like everything would be okay.

But then the accident happened…his parents died…and he was put away, in his little cell where he wouldn’t hurt anyone and where his brother couldn’t come to comfort him after a bad dream, where things didn’t feel like they would be okay in the morning or ever, where he would cry in silence the whole night and beg for the horrible demons to stop tormenting him.

_Will it ever get better?!_

“…fire…mother…father…no…what have I done?” his voice asked in weak despair, moving in the bed and closing his eyes hard, sobbing and panting.

He could see it all over again, the accident that he provoked, the chaos and the death, the guilt and the city blaming him, him trying to explain it wasn’t his intention, reaching and pleading for his brother while being dragged into that horrible room! No! He didn’t want to be alone again! He wanted his brother, he wanted his…

A pair of hands placed on him and gently moved him until waking him up, taking him away from that awful dream

“Eh? What…”

“Babe! Maximus…you were having a nightmare” Pietro looked really worried while caressing his face and hair “Are you okay, honey?”

“Darling…” he whispered leaning against his warm hand, needing that tender contact “Oh darling…I’m here with you” he sighed relieved, he was in their home, with his husband and completely safe.

“Of course you are! Where else would you be?” he held him in his arms lovingly and kissed his head many times.

“Nothing…silly thoughts, I’m happy to be here.”

“And I’m happy you are here…do you want to talk about the bad dream?”

“Not really, maybe tomorrow.”

“That’s fine…I love you babe” he murmured looking at him with a smile, calming him.

“I know…I love you too” he giggled claiming his lips.

This was amazing, similar to his brother hugging him but so different at the same time, other kind of love, other kind of safety, other kind of warmness…Maximus loved it and knew nobody would take it away from him.

He wouldn’t let them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Maximus being hugged and I thought the bad dreams idea was a perfect reasons for a lot of hugs and love.
> 
> Hope you had a great birthday and many more to come!


End file.
